<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signal to Noise by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451520">Signal to Noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead or Alive (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone calls while Tina's on the road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Armstrong/Mila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Signal to Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for femslashficlets, 'connection'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mila held in a sigh, and, holding her phone out like a dowsing rod, began a slow circle of her apartment. Already, she was leaching WiFi from her downstairs neighbor-- it wasn't her fault that her reception dropped out two inches into the place. She had Tina on speaker, thankful for the bad connection because it was better than no connection. The little town that Tina was one big dead zone, apparently, like an entire vacation town that time, or at least technology, forgot. </p>
<p>But Tina had found a payphone, of all things, and Mila had heard the word 'infrastructure' fourteen times already-- She didn't wonder where Tina got the quarters until later, long after they'd murmured sweet things before the call dropped entirely. </p>
<p>That would be a story for later, Mila was sure. </p>
<p>When they were both three inches into her apartment, not worried about any connection but the one they had in person.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>